


Little Shadow

by BlueBird130



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, alec and max lightwood bonding, lightwood bros, more like a bucket of malec, with a splash of malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBird130/pseuds/BlueBird130
Summary: Short-ish stories about Max and Alec Lightwood with some malec.





	Little Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my works from FanFiction.net that I'm copying over to here! So, the story title is sort of a play on words. "Shadow" as in an apprentice sort of person that follows someone around to learn from them, and then "Shadow" as is Shadowhunters.

Life for Alec Lightwood just got a lot more hectic when he was appointed the new head of the Institute. Suddenly, everyone was interested in why the gay Shadowhunter that was dating a Downworlder was the head of the Institute. He hadn't had any free time since, but thankfully he always had something to look forward to: Magnus. And right now, he had an excuse to get away from work and visit his boyfriend.

"Hey, Alec! Where are you going?" He heard his sister, Izzy, call his name as he walked toward the exit of the Institute.

He loved his sister, but all he wanted right now was to go to his warlock boyfriend," Izzy, I'm heading over to Magnus's, I left my stele at his loft and I need to go get it before any missions happen."

Izzy grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him," Don't you always keep your stele in your pants pocket?" A devious look dawned on her face and she stage whispered," Oh, I understand. How was it?"

"W-what? No, I mean it was great, but- just stop, nope, ending the conversation. I have to go." Alec stuttered as he felt a hot blush creep up his face.

Was it really that easy to tell? He thought to himself as he turned away from his sister.

"Alec!"

The Shadowhunter barely had time to turn around before a ball of energy rammed into him at full force and he cracked a smile as he realised that his little brother, Max, had his arms wrapped around Alec's midsection," Hey, Max. You here for some of Izzy's training?"

The vice-like arms released Alec and Max looked up at his older brother," Yeah! Where are you going?"

"I was just heading over to Magnus's, if it's okay with Izzy you can tag along." Alec knew that having Max with him would prevent him from getting distracted by his boyfriend and not coming back to the Institute on time. Plus, it would be good if Max was more comfortable around Magnus, in case he ever needed him.

Isabelle must have heard her name, because she walked on over to where her brothers were conversing," Is that Max trying to get out of a lesson by hanging out with his brother and Magnus?" She smirked, but it turned into a nod," Okay, okay, go ahead. Alec, just keep your phone on in case the Institute needs its new Head back. Have fun!"

The two boys watched their sister prance away before Alec took Max's hand in his and gestured toward the exit," Let's go."

Magnus's Loft

Alec felt a surge of pride as he inserted his key into the lock of Magnus's door, he never would have thought he would ever be in a relationship like this and it made him unbelievably happy that he had Magnus.

"Ah, Alexander! What brings you here during your work hours? Not that I don't want you here, of course." Magnus's pleasant voice immediately greeted Alec when he opened the door, leaning in to place a kiss on Alec's lips when his eyes landed on Max," Alexander, dear, not that I don't mind you bringing your brother, could you please tell me he's here?"

With a grin, Alec pulled his warlock closer and completed the kiss," Sure, but it won't stop me from kissing you."

"Ew, tell me when you stop, so I can look." Max groaned and covered his eyes at the sight of his brother, like any kid would.

Magnus and Alec parted with a smile on both of their faces and with his hand still in Magnus's, Alec spoke to Max," You can look now, bud."

"Good."

"So," Magnus began," What does inspire your visit here? I know it must be hard to stay away from me for so long, but the Institute must need their new head."

The reminder of the Institute put a damper on Alec's mood but he shook his head," I left my stele here and needed to get it before a mission requires I have it. And Max is just going to be following me around today to learn more about how the Institute works. I hope it's okay that I brought him along."

"Of course, it's fine! I'm always glad to have guests, especially if it's your brother." Magnus smiled at Max kindly then returned his gaze to Alec," Your stele is on the table near the couch."

Alec nodded," Thanks."

He made his way over to the couch and picked up his stele, quickly slipping it into his pockets. He pulled off his jacket and laid it over the couch before walking back over to where Magnus and Max stood.

"So, Max, Alec told me that you're being trained by Izzy right now. Is that so?" Magnus inquired, always able to make conversation.

Max lit up at the mention of his training," Yeah, it's really fun."

"I would expect nothing less of a Lightwood."

The elder Lightwood put a hand on Magnus's shoulder and looked at Max," Hopefully, it's not just fun. You're supposed to be learning, too."

Magnus lightly kissed the side of Alec's face," Oh, lay off him. A boy should have fun every now and then." He winked at Alec seductively.

Alec's phone suddenly rang, buzzing in his pocket and he took it out to answer the call only to be greeted by his sister's anxious voice," Alec! There's been multiple demon sightings and attacks at a mundane restaurant, but there's wards put around it so no one can get it. We need you and Magnus to get down here as fast as possible!"

"What about Max?" The Shadowhunter's mind was racing and he saw Magnus's puzzled face look at him with concern," Never mind, we'll leave him here and he'll stay safe. Magnus and I will be right there."

His boyfriend spoke up as soon as Alec hung up," What's going on?"

"There's a demon attack- "

Max interrupted with an upset expression on his face expression on his young face," You can't leave me here! I want to come!"

"Magnus, can Max stay here until we have the situation under control? I don't think there's anywhere safer he can be."

The warlock nodded," As long as he promises not to mess anything up; no touching the potions or anything magic related."

"I hate this."

Alec sighed and shrugged his jacket on," I'm sorry, but I'd rather you be safe than dead. Magnus, let's go." He hated being so rude to his little brother, but he and his boyfriend were needed.

"Sorry for dragging you into this, Mags. There's some kinds of wards up and they need you to take them down." Alec and Magnus walked out of the room hand in hand as Magnus summoned a portal in the hallway.

Magnus planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek reassuringly before stepping into the portal," Anything for you dear."

They walked into a mass of Shadowhunters, prompting many stares and even the odd glare of hate. Alec was struggling to keep from blushing as he walked up to where Izzy was standing as he walked with his warlock boyfriend. Magnus must have sensed his discomfort as he comfortingly squeezed Alec's hand and smiled at Isabelle as they approached.

"Thank god you guys are here. We are aware of multiple demons currently trapped with the mundanes and there are odd wards around them." Izzy nodded at Magnus who had let go of Alec's hand to begin searching the wards for weak points.

When Magnus's hands dropped, Alec looked over at him with concern," You can bring them down, right?"

"Of course, I can, I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn. But, these were put up by someone of great skill and it will take great skill to take them down. I may not be suitable for battle afterword's. Once I get them weakened, go in there and try to find the one making them. If you can subdue them you might get the wards down." The warlock's hands immediately flew back up and started working his magic.

Alec nodded and turned around to the crowd of Shadowhunters that awaited his command, he spotted Jace walking up to where he stood and subtly nodded," Once the wards are penetrable we will go in and attack. I want the mundanes to be top priority, make sure we keep the causalities to a minimum. Do you understand?"

The crowd mumbled their understanding and Alec turned back to see sweat beading on his boyfriend's face," Magnus, are you sure you go this?"

He slowly nodded his hand, concentration was evident on his face. As the seconds ticked by Alec got more and more anxious, he could hear the destruction being rained down in the large restaurant and his Shadowhunters were becoming antsy for action.

After what felt like forever, Magnus spoke up with a tight voice," Go. I'm holding them away for now, but I don't know if I can for long before they're put back up. Hurry."

"Move out!" Alec shouted to the Shadowhunters behind him and they rushed around the three.

Jace came up the his Parabati and put a hand on his shoulder," Do you want Izzy and me to go in and find the person making the wards? You should stay here with Magnus."

Alec hesitated," I'm their leader, I need to be out there. But," He turned to Magnus," Will you need help?"

"I got this, Alexander. You go and be a badass for me." Magnus offered him a small smile.

With a sigh, Alec kissed Magnus's sweaty forehead and ran into the battle with his sister and brother alongside him.

They were the perfect fighting machine, guarding each other's back, fighting in perfect sync. Eventually they got separated, each going off different direction to optimize coverage. Alec got pinned up against the wall by a raging demon and his bow was rendered useless at this range. He pulled a blade from his belt but it didn't do much against he demon. Suddenly, a sword tip pierced its chest and it fell off Alec with a loud hiss.

"Alec, did you see that! I killed that demon!"

The Shadowhunters heart plummeted as he saw who saved his life: His little brother.

He stood up with anger written on his face," Max! What are you doing here?! I told you to stay in Magnus's loft, you could get killed here!"

Max glared and retorted," Well, I just saved you! Obviously, I'm a good fighter."

"You took it by surprise, but other demons won't have their backs turned you to! We need to get you out of here." Alec was looking around and assessing the situation when he saw the wards slide back down, trapping them all in with the demons. It felt as though a cold hand gripped his heart because he knew that meant Magnus hadn't been able to hold them up any longer.

Alec felt so conflicted, he had his little brother to protect and Magnus could be in danger or hurt and there was still the fact that he needed to get to the person that is causing this. Max was looking up at him, waiting for him to speak.

His head overruled his heart and he knew what to do," Max, it wouldn't be smart for me to send you back by yourself and as much as I want to make sure Magnus is okay, we need to find the person who is creating the wards. You are going to stay right by my side and listen to everything I say. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," The boy was realising the gravity of their current situation as he looked at the carnage all around them," I got it. Let's do this!"

With his stele, Alec traced his speed rune and reached for his bow. The two brothers fought side by side and despite Max's age he was keeping up with Alec fairly well, it helped to have been trained by Izzy. Whenever Max faltered, Alec would twist around and make up for it with an arrow or two; whenever Alec was fighting something else, Max would cover his back. They quickly made it to where the figure stood with their arms sending red magic flowing around.

Alec put his arm out in front of Max and whispered," Okay, we don't know how strong this person is, but we know they are stronger then Magnus when it comes to wards. It looks like they are distracted by keeping the wards up, so if we can get behind them and grab their hands they won't be able to use magic and we can make them take the wards down. You go left and I'll go right, but if anything goes wrong, you run as fast as you can to Magnus."

Max nodded and started going his direction around the person. As Alec neared them, he saw that they were a man with clawed hands casting the spells with a deep gravely voice. Alec's eyes caught Max quietly sneaking around and Alec hoped that the warlock couldn't see him. The seconds felt like hours as he slowly moved toward the person. Max looked at Alec and waited for his nod of confirmation to grab the warlock's hands. When Alec gave the cue, they both sprung toward the warlock and firmly gripped his clawed hands behind his back.

"Take the wards down." Alec growled in the man's ear while he grabbed the other hand from Max.

The warlock chuckled," Or what?"

"That's nota question you want to ask," Alec switched both the man's hands into one of his and grabbed his sword and pressed it to the man's back threateningly," The answer is painful."

With a grunt the warlock said," I will need a hand for that."

Alec considered that; if he let go of one of the man's hand then he would be able to attack them, but if he didn't there was no way for the wards to be taken down.

"You get five seconds."

He let go of the warlock's hand and watched the red sparks fly and he heard the magical walls disappear. Immediately, he grabbed the clawed hand and pulled it behind again.

"Max," Alec said to his brother that stood awaiting directions dutifully," Go ahead and find Izzy, make sure she's okay. Then we all will meet up while I walk back with the warlock."

"Got it!" Max ran away swiftly with a smile on his face and Alec let out a quiet sigh. He wasn't supposed to have been here, but at least he hadn't died.

The warlock turned his head around to face Alec," So you're the one that the High Warlock of Brooklyn has fallen for. I guess I expected more."

Alec said nothing in response, he didn't let the warlock's taunting words get to him," Shut up."

They moved throughout the destroyed restaurant in silence until Izzy, Jace and Max ran up to him.

"Alec!" Izzy's voice was a mixture of relief and anger," How could you let Max come?! I thought we agreed to have him stay at Magnus's?"

Jace moved forward and nodded at him," Glad you're okay."

"Izzy, someone hasn't told you the whole story." Alec looked pointingly at Max who was staring sheepishly at the floor," But, we'll talk about it later. Right now, we need to get this warlock into custody, and we need to find Magnus."

The trio nodded and Jace reached his hand out," Here, I'll take care of him. You go find Magnus."

With a grateful smile, Alec switched let go of holding the warlock's hands and ran to go find his boyfriend.

His smile disappeared as soon as he was out of view of the others and he let himself worry about Magnus. He had tried not to think about it while he was fighting, it would have only made him more unsteady. But now Magnus was all he could think about.

Alec ran out of the restaurant and saw Magnus collapsed on the grass outside and his heart sped up," Magnus!" He called out as he ran to his lover.

There was no evident injury, but he could tell from the pale and tired face that Magnus had over used his magic," Come on, come on… Magnus, wake up!"

He heard light footprints pattering behind him and turned around. Max stood behind him.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know," Alec admitted," He ran out of magic, but he should be waking up soon. Magnus, please!"

The warlock took in a shuddering breath and opened his eyes," Alexander, love, why do you look so worried?" His voice was soft and tired but the fact that he was awake made Alec's heart swell.

"Magnus, oh thank the Angel. I'm so sorry, I should have been here, I should have given you my strength, I'm sorry." Alec's voice broke and he pulled his boyfriend closer to his chest.

Izzy and Jace saw their brother on the ground and hurried to him, Jace still holding on to the prisoner's hands. Izzy stopped running with a knowing smile as she saw Alec holding Magnus; Jace handed the warlock off to another Shadowhunter and turned his gaze to his Parabati.

Magnus saw Max standing behind Alec," I told you not to go into there."

"Sh, it's fine don't talk, just rest." Alec rushed to say, concern layering his voice.

Max spoke up, sheepishly," He saw me run into the restaurant but was busy with the wards and couldn't stop me. He told me to stop, but I ignored him…"

Alec swung his head around to face his little brother," That was foolish of you. It doesn't matter if I tell you, or if Magnus tells you, you were not supposed to go. But, you did do excellent in the battle. And I'm sure it's thanks to your teacher." He smiled at Izzy and she flipped her glossy hair with pride.

He turned back to his warlock," Let's get you home." Alec scooped him up in his arms as gently as possible and chuckled lightly at Magnus's surprised face.

"Why, thank you, Prince Charming." Magnus mumbled before falling back to sleep with a content look on his face.

Max spoke up," Alec, can I come?"

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit more Malec centred, I plan on writing more stand alone chapters for this series and there'll be more Max and Alec bonding. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
